Away With Alice, Steals The Hare
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Naraku was playing with them,this they all knew,but for the reasons why,the bastard wasn't really fighting,only blocking their attacks,& neither of his opponents had a clue.Only Upon the words that were spoken,followed,but by was to late to stop it. Rom.
1. Chapter 1

Away With Alice , Steals The Hare

~ Chapter One ~

Illusions

_Authors note : This particular story came to me while listening to a hypnotic tune , one that will be featured in this tale, and gave me a different possible outcome to the loveable, feudal fairytale , Inuyasha. Begining where the battle ends , and the craziness begins upon venturing within the Shikon Jewel itself , Enjoy. _

Naraku was playing with them , this they all knew , but for the reasons why the bastard wasn't really fighting , only halfheartedly blocking their attacks, neither of his opponents had a clue. It was only upon the words that was spoken by their miko, Kagome, that any of them gathered that something was indeed off, and furthermore proven by the answers that Naraku gave in return.

"The jewel never gave you what your heart desired , only twisted your wish , hadn't it?"

A moment of silence prevailed as the beast in front of them feigned ignorance to her question , but had regrettably pondered it . Causing his fury, his hatred only breed for the jewel to feed , and silently the words passed the bastards pursed lips , as the jewel granted his corrupt request.

In the end it was for the miko , the one who the the forged hanyou , twisted with greed , and hatred could never begin to understand , but knew with the upcoming battle with her ,within the jewel would give him ample time to try , alas while doing so , as her friends would surely join her in her fate soon enough, Naraku would spend eternity playing with, and torturing them further. It didn't matter to him , as now he now knew in this fight , Naraku would not prevail , for Kikyo's copy was just too strong , with Kagome's new found power, especially with the bitch having known that her friends were by her side, but within the jewel was a different story for it was doused in the vile emotions that were devoured by the now cursed , magical ball of malice .

For the others, now standing , as they fought outside of the small enclosure that Naraku had once entrapped them with his lure , but now in the open , being pushed back by the result of the relentless attacks on the ominous visage in the sky . The villagers had all but vacated the area , as the group of warriors continued to fight, among them was a demon slayer; Sango, a perverted monk with the cursed wind tunnel searing his covered hand; Miroku, a reincarnated miko traveling to , from another time ; Kagome, a brave ,strong but irritably ,confused hanyou ; Inuyasha , a walking dead priestess ; Kikyo, and her sister ; Kaede , all fighting with everything they had to end what had been plaguing there lives for what seemed like a neverending constant , for who knew how long anymore.

It was known until just before Naraku's end had made it fact known , without giving any time to stop it , only hinting to what his wish had given away too to late , and when Naraku's reign did fall , Kagome's disappearance , as well as the magical well , carried with it , then the others remaining, falling unconsciously into the blackened abyss, followed soon thereafter.

_This was Naraku's last attempt at prevailing , in a battle that was known to soon end, towards the ones, and the things that had yet still to be conquered , in a world of the jewel's making . _

_~ Awakenings~_

A woman , now dressed in a dress of blue , with trailings of white here and there, with the trim around it's length, the apron , and the collar that came around the slope of her neck. Long black tresses had lifted from the forest floor , as her lightheaded skull rose from the ground floor , when she realized that she was now alone . Pushing up to stand , brushing off that of her attire , and running her fingers lazily through her inky locks , as the female looking through the woods of towering tress , finding nothing but a misty dark. Deciding to walk forwards, instead of staying still in the spot that was chosen , trying to decipher as to whom , or where she was at this point , as the woman went.

A bit father away , within the same forest, a male with ears that were lazily fallen against a hardened surface with that of his head , started to flicker from side to side , as the young creature realized with the confinements of his seemingly new attire that was restricting , and the place where he know rested was certainly not within a tree, but sitting at table instead. For reasons unknown , even to the somber male himself, looking at his watch oddly placed on his wrist , and one that somehow was known wasn't there before , then jumping up from his seat in a hurry because it was realized something was wrong , that there was somewhere he had too be , but as of now couldn't remember. With the words flying quickly from his strained lips , the mysterious creature began then to soar within the trees.

"I am late, I am late! For a very important date !"

The woman awakened prior , still wandering through a unknown forest , then soon coming to a clearing with a table placed strangely in the middle of it , as though it was supposed to be there, but something told her that it wasn't . Although , even so , it was what suddenly flew from the area thereafter , that had the woman convinced that something was definitely wrong , and that wherever , whatever that was now , wasn't was what was supposed to be, but didn't have a clue what that was, only that it was different from the way things stood now. Hearing the creature yell , as it told that he was certainly late for something , and that the male because of it was rushing to get to that unknown place in a hurry .

So , with that in mind that the woman had finally found someone else in this mysterious void , and not wanting to be alone decided to follow , trying to get it's attention , then maybe finding where it was that she truly belonged..

"Hey !Wait , please ! "The woman cried ..

"I am late , I am late ! For a very important date ! " The male's answer was yelled after to trail behind him , as he ran.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Away With Alice , Steals The Hare

~ Chapter Two~

Trailing The White Rabbit

By Inuyashas Youkai

Authors note: Greetings, again I am here to continue to warp your mind in a new prospective in this new adventure featuring the characters of Inuyasha .. Keep in mind I don't own , nor do I claim any ownership for that of Inuyasha , or of the song 'White Rabbit ' by Jefferson Starship.. Have fun , and enjoy...

A blur of blue , and white , with the flowing of silver trailing behind ,was the only direction the woman followed , as she created the second rush of colors flowing behind. Some time had passed until the rushing haze began to slow , and quickly stopped in front of one of the largest towering trees , clustered within the area , as well as the only one containing a great powerful aura , then just before the woman had made it where the man once stood , suddenly his image dissipated when it then merged with the tree , walking through it as if it was nothing. Taking a deep breath , readying herself , then as the woman only anticipating the tree to reject her began to walk forward, and was surprised to what she had found once the tree had allowed her passage.

Although when she had entered the room within the trees trunk , the woman now stood , it was found that it was to be alone once again, and for some reason the knowledge that the creature wasn't anywhere to be seen , disheartened her slightly. Walking forwards towards the small wooden table carved from the middle coming down from the inside , and connecting to the ceiling of the makeshift room , hidden within the tree, the woman without a name acknowledged that hunger had soon come to pass with the sight of the treat that was held within , sitting innocently with a note saying...

'Eat me '

Seeing the shadow from the corner of her eyes then made those orbs then follow , only to find once again the silly rabbit complaining on how much time had been wasted before disappearing then through a small wooden door ..

"Hey wait !" The woman cried , but the creature was already gone and didn't hear her cries..

Slumping to the floor , temporarily forgetting about the cravings of her stomach for the moment , as her mood turned dim knowing that there was no way that her body could fit inside the small wooden opening , and the only way to follow the single soul that had so far showed itself within the hellish void that the woman now found herself in. Closing her eyes for a time , as exhaustion had soon caught up with her , only to be awakened once more by the rumblings of her tummy because it seemed that obviously the woman hadn't ate in awhile , and since it wasn't recalled when the last time was , it was probably so . Without pause , the woman weakly lifted her body , and moved once again to the table , with the lone treat , only sitting there for someone to munch on , thoughtfully .

Although, as the woman took a small bite , it was only too soon that she realized that the tasty morsel wasn't just there for eating , but for something else altogether as her body then began to felt different , as she fell to the floor unconscious. Colors started to appear and swirl with the shapes , combined with odd images with her now throbbing skull , while the rest of her felt lighter then a feather , only tensing at odd intervals then back to the deafening haze that it had now succumbed around her body, as though it were a protective cloak of some sort. Odd sounds soon blended into her ears , as the blur of colors had control of that of her closed orbs .

_One pill makes you larger, and one pill makes you small ..._

_And the ones that mother gives you -_

_Don't do anything at all .._

"Hello there , Alice .. " A whimsical masculine voice bled through it all in a hourse whisper..

_Go Ask Alice ,_

' Alice , is that my name .. I guess it have to be if that is what I am called , but for some reason it doesn't seem so ...' The woman thought as she heard the sounds within her mind ..

_When she's ten feet small.._

" Welcome back .. We have wondered when you'd return .." The same male voiced with the cheerful , if not one of friendly but devious intentions while the image of a fucked up looking caterpillar holding a hooka in one hand , and the other seemed to be inching towards her backside..

_And if you go chasing rabbits ,_

"Where am I , and why am I here?" The woman whispered dizzily with her eyes still closed..

_And you know your going to fall.._

"You are here , and you are here for the reasons we all are here.." the strange , fat , and retardedly looking worm wearing a purple top-hat , and eying a golden staff at his side with one of his eyes , while the other centered on hers..

_Tell em a hooka smoking caterpillar _

_Has given you the call.._

"And why is that ?" the slightly annoyed woman told regarding him speaking in riddles..

"Only you can answer that , seek out Mad Hatter, and the Chesire Cat .. They will help you along the way, as will I , but until you do all of us are at a standstill. Although whatever you do stay away from the queen , it will be disastrous if you do until we gather the necessary items needed in this task.."

"But I don't understand .."

"Seek out Mad Hatter , and the Chesire Cat .. Only then we will once again be whole..."Those words were the last spoken , before he the image of the caterpillar on the tree stump in front of her began to fade ..

"But ..." The woman spoke , but the one her words were meant for was already gone..

TBC...

I am rather curious , if anyone has figured out , as to whom has already been presented within this story, without being told .. As this story continues the ties that now bind them will soon unravel, and maybe if they stand once again alongside each other, each one might be able to remember the truth ..Although , truth be told time is of the essence , as one gains knowledge , another quickens their path to the way they seek it ..


End file.
